The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. The functionality of mobile communications devices continues to expand and, as a result, mobile communications devices have become ubiquitous in both business and personal settings. As the functionally of mobile communications devices and the ease of information transfer continues to increase, users continue to demand more functionality that allows the users to quickly find and interact with more data in unique ways.
Some users expect mobile communication devices to be as powerful as conventional computing systems and offer the same types and levels of network connectivity in a wireless package. Many users desire streamlined connections with both local area networks (LANs) and other networks, such as the Internet, that area available via through a communications core network for mobile communications.
There may be a need to provide an access simultaneously to a first network and to a second network.